


Everything

by AnaGraves



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGraves/pseuds/AnaGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be her teacher of life. And he was supposed to teach her everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here I am for the first time. I have no idea how this site works, so forgive me if I do something wrong. I also posted this story on ff.net and I think that's what I will do with my stories from now on: post them on both sites. Comments are pure joy, so please, give me some feedback!  
> About this short one-shot itself: it popped into my head after rewatching "Origin" just like that and demanded to be written. But I'm kinda glad with how it turned out. And now I have a Weslyria obsession. Well...  
> What can I say: enjoy!

He was supposed to be her teacher. She needed him to convey everything he knew about this world to her, about what being human meant.

_Everything._

She hadn’t reverted to Fred, which he had slightly feared, on the other hand sickly wanting it. She hadn’t even made any sound – she was no Lilah. She was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

But he was too empty to give it more than a single thought.

"It’s peculiar," she said emotionlessly when he slipped out of her and lay heavily on the other side of the bed. Her gaze was fastened on the ceiling above her; the body that had never been really hers not exhibiting any physical symptoms of tiredness.

He didn’t answer since it was no question to receive an answer; he just turned his own stare at the very same surface instead, his face as much of a mask as hers.

"There is no recollection of such strong feelings in her memories." Her voice was stern and serious, as usual.

He looked at her blankly, surprised deep inside, and frowned. She felt his confusion and turned her head to look at him.

"There are moments, periods of pleasure with your law-man. But it wasn’t so strong. It was barely a touch of this."

Her cold blue eyes were piercing his own irises as he stared at them with nothing but a void inside.

"Aren’t you going to comment on it?" She asked, slight interest in her voice.

He turned his head and focused on the ceiling again.

"No. I’m not."

Why even bother commenting on something that concerned things long gone and never able to return?

"Are mortals designed specifically for another being?"

He sighed, not in the mood of getting into the details of how it all worked. He didn’t know it himself.

_We’ll never know now, will we?_ As his other loved one had once said, or rather his own hallucination. It fitted the current situation as well.

"We won’t talk about it."

It was a curse being his loved one. That was the only thing he could tell her and be certain about his own words.

He still felt her stare on him, her eyes scrutinizing first his face, then moving down to examine the rest of his body.

"I wish to expand this experience. I dominate," she said in a demanding manner, but waited for his reaction.

He looked at her, holding her gaze for a few seconds.

She took it as an affirmative answer.

He didn’t care.


End file.
